


snowdrop

by qunnyv19



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Snow
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di antara salju yang turun, kedua tangan mungil Mayaka terkatup rapat dan kepalanya tertunduk; bibirnya melantunkan doa-doa. — Satoshi/Mayaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Oneshot. Setting: Future. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tiga hari berturut-turut Mayaka lewati dengan tidak beranjak dari kursi dan mejanya yang penuh dengan kertas, alat tulis, serta sketsa-sketsa dan beberapa kertas yang diremas menjadi bola dan dilempar ke sembarang arah. Secangkir kopi yang isinya tinggal seperempat berhasil membuat Mayaka untuk bertahan lagi malam ini.

Tangannya bergerak lincah di permukaan kertas. Yang kemudian disadarinya coretan itu menjadi bentuk abstrak. Kepala dijedukkan ke meja.

“...”

Ponselnya yang terletak di antara tumpukan kertas bergetar di dekatnya. Indra pendengaran Mayaka masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Namun ia memilih untuk membiarkan hal tersebut berlangsung beberapa saat lebih lama, karena matanya sudah terpejam. Kesadarannya semakin menipis.

Alat komunikasi bervibrasi tak mau berhenti. Mayaka mengerang. Tanpa mengangkat kepala dan membuka mata, tangannya meraba-raba sekitar untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terselip entah di mana. Jari-jarinya merangkak di atas meja kayu. Telapak tangannya menyenggol sesuatu. Berat. Kemudian terdengar suara benturan antara cangkir dengan meja.

Hal itu berhasil membuat Mayaka buru-buru mengangkat kepala dan melihat cairan kopi yang mulai mengalir di sela-sela kertas dan alat tulis. Mulutnya mengeluarkan cacian tertahan, dan matanya bergerak liar untuk mencari ponsel yang masih bergetar. Satu tangannya memegang cangkir dan meletakannya di posisi semula. Benda tersebut tergeletak di pinggir, hampir terjatuh, dan gantungan boneka yang berada di ponselnya bergoyang-goyang seiring dengan pergerakan tangan Mayaka yang kacau di atas meja.

Kalau hal ini benar-benar tidak penting, Mayaka akan mengutuk siapa pun yang ada di seberang sana.

Iris merah muda menjelajah layar ponsel. Di sana tertulis, _Oreki Houtarou_.

Oreki Houtarou, si pemalas nomor satu, menghubunginya saat pukul ... berapa ini? Mengerjap, Mayaka melihat angka penunjuk waktu di ponselnya. Pukul satu dini hari.

Ibu jarinya menyentuh layar untuk mengangkat panggilan.

“Ibara—“

“—Oreki, kalau kau meneleponku karena hal yang tidak penting ...” Wanita itu berdeham sekali. Suaranya serak. “... omong-omong, selamat pagi.”

Houtarou mengabaikan sapaan Mayaka. “Kau sedang mengerjakan apa? Masih bangun pukul segini.”

“Aku sibuk,” cetusnya seraya melirik meja dan perlengkapan di atasnya yang malang. “Kau mau bicara hal yang penting atau tidak?”

“Satoshi sudah kembali.”

Tangannya terkepal. Kepala tertunduk ke bawah. Dua kata dari Houtarou berhasil membuat kesadarannya yang tadi masih mengawang-awang kini tersadar sepenuhnya. Bibirnya bergerak, namun tak bersuara.

“Oi, Mayaka.”

Napas tertarik dan diembuskannya perlahan. Satu tangannya yang bebas menyelami mejanya, kini mulai membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri. Cangkir kopi itu diambil dan kakinya mulai melangkah menuju dapur.

“Kapan?” Adalah satu kata yang sanggup keluar dari bibirnya setelah beberapa detik berlalu.

“Malam ini. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa besok ia berencana untuk pergi ke apartemenmu. Jadi jangan kaget atau berlebihan. Itu saja. Selamat ting—“

“Hei hei hei!!” Mayaka menyela, yang dengan cepat direspon oleh dengusan malas Houtarou. Tak peduli, Mayaka melanjutkan, “Kenapa dia bisa tahu alamat apartemenku?”

Hening sebentar.

Kemudian Mayaka memutar bola matanya. “Pasti Chi-chan.”

“Selamat melanjutkan pekerjaanmu.”

Sambungan telepon dimatikan secara sepihak. Mayaka mencaci maki Houtarou secara verbal. Ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku pakaian dan mulai mencuci cangkir kopinya, kemudian mengambil kain untuk mengelap meja kerjanya, juga membereskan sampah-sampah yang sudah ia hasilkan selama tiga hari belakangan.

Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak bisa tidur lagi.

.

Fukube Satoshi pergi dari kehidupannya selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Pergi ke Amerika, menuntut ilmu. Sementara ia berada di Jepang, mengejar mimpi yang berada di benaknya saat masih remaja: mangaka.

Tingginya sudah jauh melampaui Mayaka saat ia berpamitan di tengah salju. Mayaka masih mengingat syal Satoshi yang melayang tertiup angin kencang, rambutnya yang acak-acakkan, wajahnya yang berseri dan matanya yang mengilat sedih. Kata-kata perpisahannya yang terakhir adalah, “Aku akan kembali.” Diikuti cengirannya yang khas.

Saat itu Mayaka hanya menunduk.

“Selamat tinggal, Mayaka.” Satoshi berbalik, bagaikan adegan yang diperlambat bagi Mayaka, dan kemudian langkah-langkahnya yang menapaki salju serta kata-kata terakhirnya teredam di kepalanya.

Setiap hari, setiap minggu, setiap bulan, setiap tahun—Mayaka memberikan harapan yang sama, selalu tersisip di doa-doanya, berkumandang dan menggema di dimensi kekosongan yang sama; Mayaka berharap Satoshi selamat. Satoshi sukses. Satoshi bahagia. Satoshi kembali.

.

Detik-detik berlalu dengan Mayaka yang masih berkutat dengan kertas dan pensil. Kemudian sketsa. Kali ini bekerja lebih baik dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sudah pukul lima pagi. Lanjutan manga yang berhasil ia terbitkan selama beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah ada di depan mata.

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Mungkin hari ini dia bisa beristirahat. Tapi dia ingin sarapan dulu. Mayaka berjalan menuju dapur kecilnya yang terletak di ujung ruangan dan membuka kulkas.

Badannya memang bergerak untuk memasak. Menyiapkan bahan-bahan sendiri, menyalakan kompor, memotong sayuran. Namun pikirannya pergi ke tempat lain.

Diam-diam ia mengharapkan kedatangan Satoshi.

Matanya melirik pemandangan di luar. Salju.

Tiga hari menjelang Tahun Baru.

.

Pukul empat sore, Mayaka mengambil ponsel dan mengetik pesan untuk Eru Chitanda.

_To: Chi-chan_

Chi-chan ... Satoshi sudah kembali ke Jepang dari kemarin, ya?

Butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit bagi Mayaka untuk mendapatkan balasan dari Chitanda.

_From: Chi-chan_

Selamat sore, maaf sekali aku terlambat membalasnya. Betul, Fukube-san sudah kembali sejak kemarin ... dia bilang dia ingin pergi ke tempat Mayaka-san, kok. Apa dia belum sampai?

Tak ada yang melihat senyum pahit Mayaka.

_To: Chi-chan_

Dia tidak datang.

Mayaka mematikan ponselnya setelah pesannya kepada Chitanda terkirim. Terhitung empat hari dia tidak mengistirahatkan diri.

Ponselnya yang digunakan untuk mengirim pesan tergeletak di atas meja kaca yang berada di apartemennya. Kemudian tubuh mungil itu terempas di sofa. Kedua tangan dilebarkan di atas kepalanya, sementara matanya mulai terpejam.

Fukube Satoshi memang pemuda paling brengsek yang pernah ia temui.

Kalimat tersebut menggema di pikirannya sampai akhirnya ia bisa tertidur.

.

Mayaka terbangun karena ada sentuhan yang sedikit memaksakan dirinya untuk tersadar sepenuhnya. Kedua iris fandango mengerjap dan titik pandangnya buram.

“... Mayaka-san!”

Suara ini.

“Chi-chan ...?”

“Oh astaga aku khawatir sekali Mayaka-san kenapa-kenapa. Kalau mau tidur kenapa tidak di kamar saja?”

Mayaka menoleh. Tubuhnya terasa sakit di mana-mana. Di dekat kakinya terduduk Eru Chitanda dengan rambut tergerai yang anggun dan kedua mata besarnya menatap Mayaka khawatir—berkilat-kilat cemas dan itu seolah menjadi alarm bagi Mayaka.

Tadinya ia ingin bertanya kenapa Chitanda bisa langsung masuk ketika dia teringat bahwa sejak satu tahun yang lalu ia memercayakan kunci cadangan apartemen ini kepada Chitanda. Satu tahun yang lalu ....

“Chi-chan kenapa ke sini? Ada kabar penting atau ...?”

“Pesan terakhirku tidak dibalas,” sahut Chitanda seraya menunjukkan ponselnya ke arah Mayaka. Mayaka mengerjap lagi. “Kupikir terjadi apa-apa pada Mayaka-san, apalagi kemarin Oreki-san mengatakan bahwa Mayaka-san terjaga sampai malam—“

Mayaka mendesah dramatis. “Si idiot itu.”

“Mayaka-san tidak apa-apa?” Masih dengan wajah khawatir yang sama Chitanda bertanya demikian. Padahal Mayaka tahu Chitanda pun tak kalah sibuknya. Perlahan Mayaka memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari tempatnya. Ia meringis sedikit kemudian segera merangkul Chitanda yang berada di dekatnya.

“Chi-chan baik sekali langsung datang ke sini. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya, yah, kau tahu, ‘kan. Pekerjaan.”

Chitanda balas memeluknya. “Dan selain itu, Mayaka-san, aku ke sini untuk bertanya sesuatu ....”

Mayaka melepas rangkulannya dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang berubah menjadi detup-detup yang semakin lama semakin kencang, debar yang tak beraturan dan napasnya terhenti sejenak. “... ya, Chi-chan?”

“Fukube-san benar-benar tidak datang?”

“Tidak,” dijawabnya dengan cepat dan keteguhan hati. Mayaka membuang muka, pura-pura melihat ke arah jendela apartemen yang tirainya terbuka setengah. Ekspresi itu cepat ditangkap Chitanda.

“Mayaka-san ... kau kan sudah terkurung di sini selama beberapa hari. Pergi ke luar, yuk? Lihat salju. Pasti menyenangkan!”

Salju itu perpisahan.

Mayaka menggeleng dan kembali menatap Chitanda, senyumnya terbentuk di wajah. Hanya sekadar tarikan dari sudut ke sudut. Tak ada arti mendalam sama sekali. “Aku sedang malaaaas sekali keluar. Dingin-dingin begini lebih enak di dalam. Ah. Astaga! Maafkan aku. Chi-chan mau minum apa? Makan sesuatu, mungkin? Apartemenku berantakan sekali Chi-chan astaga dan kau datang saat aku tidur—“

“Oh, sebenarnya …,” Chitanda mengerjap, air mukanya menjadi serba salah. “Aku ke sini hanya untuk sebentar, Mayaka-san. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan di rumah.” Chitanda menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. “Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemani Mayaka-san lebih lama.”

“Ah, tidak apa-apa.” Mayaka mengangguk, kali ini disertai senyum untuk menenangkan sang dara yang terlihat panik dan terus-terusan merasa bersalah. “Aku tahu Chi-chan sibuk sekali. Malah aku yang tidak pengertian karena membuatmu merasa khawatir dan harus datang di tengah salju seperti ini.”

Mereka berdua bercakap-cakap untuk lima menit lamanya dan Mayaka membukakan pintu untuk Chitanda yang sudah memakai mantel tebal untuk kepergiannya.

“Hati-hati, Chi-chan!”

Chitanda mengangguk, mengatakan sesuatu yang tak didengar oleh Mayaka, dan Mayaka segera menutup pintu apartemennya lalu jatuh terduduk di belakang pintu, air mata mengalir begitu mudah dari kedua mata.

Satoshi tidak pernah berniat untuk mengunjunginya.

Dia tidak datang.

Dia tidak datang.

_Dia tidak datang._

.

Keesokan harinya masih sama. Tak ada kabar apa pun dari Satoshi, dan Houtarou tidak menghubunginya lagi mengenai kedatangan Satoshi.

Bagi Mayaka, dari awal Satoshi selalu menjadi pembohong yang hebat, dan dia selalu ditipu dengan mudah.

Satu hari menjelang Tahun Baru, seseorang mendatangi rumahnya. Mayaka, yang saat itu masih berkutat dengan alat tulis dan kertas-kertas di atas meja, dengan malas bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu.

Di sanalah Satoshi berdiri, dengan syal yang melambai-lambai seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu, masih dengan salju yang membayangi mereka berdua—seperti saat ini, Mayaka mulai membentuk adegan demi adegan empat tahun lalu itu—dan perasaan yang masih sama, dan akan terus sama, sampai entah kapan.

Tak ada cengiran khasnya.

Mungkin dia tak senang karena harus terpaksa berkunjung ke tempatnya. Mungkin seseorang sudah memaksanya untuk ke sini, dengan kemungkinan terbesar adalah Chitanda yang melihat kerapuhannya beberapa hari yang lalu, atau Houtarou yang menyadari bahwa temannya sebenarnya penipu … dan akan selalu seperti itu ….

Tangan Mayaka sudah bergerak untuk menutup pintu.

Satoshi menahan pintu itu dengan menjepit dirinya sendiri di antara pintu yang nyaris tertutup. Lengan mungil Mayaka melemah dan pada akhirnya ia melepaskan Satoshi.

“Mau sampai kapan, _Fukube Satoshi_?” suaranya bergetar, wajahnya memerah dengan berbagai macam alasan; ia marah, ia malu, ia ingin menangis, ia kecewa, dan ia juga ingin melampiaskannya kepada Satoshi, namun ia tak akan pernah bisa.

Satoshi melangkah masuk, menutup pintu apartemen Mayaka, dan merengkuh tubuh kecil itu di dalam pelukannya, yang menangis tak terkendali dan terus-terusan memukul tubuh Satoshi dengan lemah.

Satoshi membiarkannya.

Ia melirik ke arah jendela dan melihat salju-salju yang terus turun. Pelukannya semakin erat. Ia menunduk, merapatkan diri, dan mereka masih dengan posisi yang sama untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya.

“Tahu tidak, Mayaka,” Satoshi mulai berbicara, ketika dirasa olehnya air mata Mayaka tak lagi mengalir di bagian terluar pakaiannya. “Aku menunda-nunda kedatanganku ke sini karena aku takut. Bukan karena aku tidak mau. Tapi aku tahu aku sudah pergi terlalu lama, dan mungkin kau mengira aku tidak akan kembali lagi.

Tapi semakin lama aku menundanya, pikiranku semakin kacau, dan Houtarou bilang bahwa dia sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau aku sudah kembali. Chitanda mengatakan kau kurang tidur, yang bisa saja disebabkan olehku. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Aku memang bodoh. Aku ini orang terbodoh sedunia, ‘kan, Mayaka?” Satoshi memaksakan tawa.

“Kau memang bodoh,” desis Mayaka, masih dalam pelukannya, kini sudah lebih bisa mengendalikan diri.

“Kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, ya?”

“… tidak.”

Satoshi mengangguk dan mengembuskan napas yang tertahan sedaritadi. Dia tahu jawabannya. Mayaka memang tak pernah bisa memaafkannya lagi. Ini kesalahannya juga, yang sudah menunda-nunda begitu lama ….

Setelahnya Mayaka melepaskan diri dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Satoshi. Mata dan hidungnya merah, namun ada determinasi yang kuat di sana. Satoshi mundur sedikit.

“Mayaka?”

“Aku benci sekali padamu.”

Mayaka berbalik meninggalkan Satoshi, namun Satoshi hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menatap sosok itu yang pergi ke dapur, mungkin ingin menyiapkan minuman atau apa.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti saat satu jam menjelang Tahun Baru. Mayaka terlihat lelah, dengan lingkar hitam yang menghiasi kedua mata.

“Kenapa kau tidak istirahat, Mayaka?”

“Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?” Mayaka mempertahankan sikapnya untuk tetap dingin, tetap menjaga jarak, karena dia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama berulang kali (dia sudah memercayai Satoshi satu, dua, tiga kali … tidak, empat … dia tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi). Itu semua berujung pada kesedihannya yang tak berujung.

“Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan kembali?”

Mayaka menunduk, menggenggam secangkir cokelat hangatnya dengan erat di kedua tangan. “Kau pembohong.”

“Memang. Aku pembohong. Dari dulu aku memang pembohong, Mayaka.”

Mayaka teringat cokelatnya yang dihancurkan Satoshi saat mereka berdua masih remaja. Perasaan sakit hatinya seiring penolakan yang diterimanya sebelumnya bercampur menjadi satu dan melebur di hati, tak bisa disisihkan lagi. Kedua irisnya menatap pantulan bayangannya di minuman cokelat hangat yang berada di genggaman.

“Kau … menyukaiku, kan, Fuku-chan.”

Satoshi tak menjawab dan membiarkan pernyataan itu menggantung. Apa yang harus ia katakan, kalau apa yang dikatakan Mayaka memang benar?

“Kuharap kau mengerti, saat aku mengatakan aku pembohong, aku memang _pembohong dari dulu_.”

Mayaka meminum cokelat hangatnya, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari Satoshi.

“Aku tahu.”

“Mayaka.”

Satoshi beranjak mendekat dan mengambil cangkir cokelat itu dari tangan Mayaka, kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut. Tubuh Mayaka sedikit terdorong ke belakang dengan Satoshi yang mengimpitnya di sofa.

Salju-salju yang di luar masih terus turun, lebih deras dari biasanya, dan menyisakan tumpukan salju yang deras di luar sana.

Mayaka teringat akan doa-doanya yang terus dialunkannya ketika Satoshi masih jauh di luar negeri. Akan harapan-harapannya untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru; akan _harapan_ yang ia harap tak akan pernah sirna.

Satoshi menggenggam tangannya dan berkata bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

Mayaka percaya.

Kepercayaannya yang ia berikan kali ini tanpa batas, dan ia yakin bahwa Satoshi juga tahu kepercayaan itu tak boleh dirusak sekali lagi. []

**Author's Note:**

> arti bunga _snowdrop_ : the beginning of something new; hope.
> 
> ... tapi saya nggak nyantumin bunga sama sekali ya.


End file.
